


Popcorn with a twist

by proudtobegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Klaine, M/M, New York, Popcorn, established klaine, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobegleek/pseuds/proudtobegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt finally find the courage to propose to, who he believes is, the love of his life, he's in for a surprising answer. It's a proposal with a twist. DRABBLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn with a twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to 4x22, I just have a lot of proposal!klaine feels. Yeah.   
> Enjoy!! :)

Kurt sighed happily as he snuggled a little closer to his boyfriend, their legs tangled and their arms holding each other in a strong hold. Never had he felt happier than in this exact, random moment and he didn't really know why. He'd been together with this boy for over five years now and the tiniest glance, touch or smile could still ignite that spark down in his belly, like he was still that inexperienced, blushing, young teenager. A lot had changed, they'd gotten older, more mature. They'd lost their innocence a little in some kind of way, but they were still very much in love and Kurt wondered how he'd even gotten so lucky, he wondered about that a lot actually, but he was incredibly grateful nonetheless. 

A little, content smile had formed on the boy's lips as he listened to Blaine's heartbeat, going slow but steady. He knew he should be focusing on the movie playing on the television in front of him, but for some reason, he felt like closing his eyes, daydreaming about his boyfriend as he couldn't seem to concentrate on the storyline. 

Kurt had made a decision. A life changing decision to be quite honest. It wasn't like he had never thought it through before, but he did it in an act of boldness and didn't really think. Blaine had headed off to work early that day and Kurt found himself alone in the loft, wandering around, feeling like he needed to do something. And then, without much thinking, he headed to the jeweler. The lady was so nice and she didn't even flinch or judge him when he said what he was looking for and especially, who he was buying it for. She helped him pick and together, they found the perfect ring Kurt had had in mind for a long time. He wasn't sure this was the right time, hell he didn't even know when, where or how he was going to ask it him, but he knew he wanted to do it soon. It was scaring not knowing what his answer would be, but it was worth the risk. They lived in New York, it was the place for bold gestures and Kurt was not afraid anymore, he'd left that behind him years ago. He was strong and confident, and even though he had to admit he was scared of Blaine's answer, he was sure it'd only make him stronger. 

As soon as he had left the store, the little black, velvet box felt really heavy in his pocket. Maybe he wasn't so strong after all. Doubts started creeping up in the back of his mind and he couldn't shake off the thought of Blaine saying no. He could ruin everything. That shouldn't happen. The moment had to be perfect, but when is such moment?

Kurt sighed deeply and opened his eyes, yawning softly as he looked at the screen. “Hey there sleepy, you fell asleep.” Blaine giggled, looking down at the boy clinging on his chest. Kurt hadn't been sleeping though, he'd just been thinking and pondering about that “perfect moment”. Kurt felt Blaine fidgeting underneath him, trying to free his arm, “I'm sorry honey, I have a cramp in my arm, and the beep of the microwave went off ages ago, I should go grab our popcorn.” he smiled, putting the movie on pause. Kurt sat up straight, “I wasn't sleeping, just daydreaming about you.” he smiled, “Go go, I need to go to the toilet anyway.” Blaine laughed softly and shrugged, “C'mere.” he sighed, pulling Kurt a little closer, leaning to plant a chaste, soft kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt could feel the subtle stubble, but that didn't bother him one bit, in fact, he loved it. He loved every single part of this man. He loved his smoldering, deep hazel eyes, his perfectly shaped soft lips, the stubborn, untamable curls, the slender but strong body with his cute little belly, he even loved the man's toes. He loved his bubbly, honest and open personality and he loved the way he could turn everything into a happy situation. 

They broke apart after a few moments and Kurt couldn't help but smile brightly, it was in that moment, that he felt truly happy. A voice in his head told him it was now or never. This wasn't a starry night under the Eiffel tower in Paris, nor was this a romantic dinner between two lovers, this was simply the two of them, alone in their loft. Kurt liked the simplicity about it all, and he could only hope Blaine would appreciate it as well. 

Both men got up, Blaine heading for the open kitchen and Kurt heading to their bedroom, where he had hidden the velvet box somewhere deep in a forgotten box in their closet. Kurt felt his heart racing as he found the soft box, he opened it and stared at the silver ring it. Their names had been engraved in it and it had one tiny little diamond. Kurt sighed, closed the box, got up and returned to their living room, where Blaine was already sitting on the couch with the cooled off popcorn on his lap. Kurt's facial expression must have been a bit tense, since Blaine looked immediately alarmed. “Kurt... Y-you look pale... Don't you feel well?” he asked, sounding a bit worried.

It made Kurt giggle a little, partly from nerves, partly because Blaine would always be the caring cutie he loved so much, one of the many reasons he was going to do what he was going to do. “No, I feel fine.” Kurt shrugged, his fingers grabbing on tighter to the box hidden behind his back. “I just... I wanted to tell you something. Or more like ask you something.” Kurt said, biting his lip.

Blaine's expression softened and a little smile appeared on the corners of his lips, “Of course dear, you know you can ask me anything.”

Kurt nodded and plopped down next to Blaine on the sofa, the box disappearing in the pocket of his jeans. He scooted a little closer as Blaine sat up a little straighter, as if he noticed something important was coming. Kurt hadn't prepared a speech, he'd thought about all the things he could say but he blanked right now. He just wanted it to come from the heart. So he sighed and he looked up, meeting those hazel eyes he fell in love with from the first moment they met. “Blaine... You're my soul mate, my best friend, my mate and my lover. You've helped through high school, you changed me and gave me courage.” he started, knowing that sounded incredibly sappy. “You made me stronger in so many ways and even though we've had our trouble, we've always found our way back to each other.” Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers, never leaving Blaine's eyes, and the other man was looking back, trying to figure out what was going on probably. Kurt smiled reassuringly as he went on. “From the moment you kissed me that first time, I knew we were in for the long run. I know... That's what it always feels like in the beginning of a relationship, you feel like you're going to be together forever, but we're five years later now, and I've still got that feeling.” he explained, his smile never fading. 

Blaine was smiling back, still unsure but there was a smile, which encouraged Kurt to get off of the couch and get down on one knee. He knew that was even more sappy and that it would give away the purpose of his speech but he couldn't be bothered. If he was going to propose, he'd do it properly. Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Kurt sitting down on one knee but he didn't say anything. Kurt kept grinning, wanting this moment to be perfect. “Blaine, I know we fight and I know I sometimes yell at you, accuse you falsely and whine about unimportant stuff, but I just want you to know that, even though more fights and discussions are bound to happen in the future, I will always love you like in the beginning, like I love you now. I want to make that promise to you. We've been together for five years now, which made me think...” Kurt giggled nervously, “...I know we're not in a fancy restaurant right now and this isn't probably the perfect moment, but it feels right to me. I hope it does to you. Blaine Devon Anderson...” He bit his lip, pausing one or two seconds to build up the tension and to try to calm his raging nerves. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my loving husband?” he asked, eyes glued to each other as he took the velvet black box from his pocket and opened it, showing Blaine the ring he'd carefully picked out.

Kurt had expected a lot of things. Some positive, some negative. You could never be sure with a question like this. Blaine's reaction, was more than he had hoped for. It wasn't outrageous or shocked, Blaine looked at him as if he were the most perfect, beautiful thing in the world. His answer however, wasn't what he had expected at all.

“You've got to be kidding me..” Blaine said, his voice sounding casual but dry. 

Kurt's looked curiously, then worried. Maybe this wasn't the right time after all. “So... That's..” he swallowed thickly, “That's a no?” he asked softly.

Blaine looked at him and shook his head, a giggle escaping from his mouth, “No you dumbass, but... Here...” he handed Kurt the bowl of popcorn. Kurt looked puzzled as he held the bowl.. “ Huh.. I don't get it. What's going on?” Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine shrugged, “Just eat some popcorn, it'll all be clear in a minute.” he explained.

Kurt figured he should just do as being told and ate a few popcorn pieces, “Now what?” he asked, still not getting the point of it.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, “Dig deeper”

Kurt sighed as well and let his fingers touch the bottom of the bowl, only it didn't feel like glass like it should, it felt soft and... it felt like velvet. Kurt shook his head, nahh, that wasn't possible. He wrapped his fingers around the velvet thing grabbed it, taking it out of the bowl. With shocked eyes, he stared at a replica of his black little velvet box. “You ruined my moment.” Blaine giggled, taking the box in his own hands and getting up from the sofa, getting on his knees as well. Kurt bit his lip again. “I'm not going to hold a speech as long as yours because it would probably be the exact same thing but with other words but Kurt, only the fact that we both thought this was the moment, makes me even more sure I want to do this for real. Kurt, baby, love of my life, I love you to the moon and the stars and further and back. You asked me first, but I'm asking you too, although I'm pretty sure I know you're answer and now I'm rambling so I should probably just shut up.” Blaine went on, making Kurt laugh softly. “So Kurt, will you marry me soon?” he asked, showing Kurt a ring as well. 

Another giggle escaped from his lips and he nodded frantically, like he never nodded in his life, his eyes flying around Blaine's neck, holding him tight for a long hug. When they separated, Blaine asked for Kurt's hand, who offered it to him gladly, and put the ring carefully on his finger. Kurt did the same to Blaine and from that moment off, they were fiances. Kurt could barely believe they had picked out the same moment to do this. He smiled brightly and leaned closer to his soon-to-be-husband. “I love you so much Blaine Anderson.” Their lips touched and even though it started as that same chaste kiss as before, Kurt let Blaine deepen the kiss by parting his lips a little, letting the other boy's sweet tongue enter his mouth and twirl swiftly around his own. It gave him chills as their hands clung for each other, wanting to be closer to the other. “I love you too, Kurt Hummel.” Blaine breathed between the kisses, their lips barely breaking apart.


End file.
